


她将走向何方

by Ighill



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, 坏结局, 失败, 病态的爱, 短暂的死亡, 背叛, 黑暗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ighill/pseuds/Ighill
Summary: 安德莉亚输了。结局已经写定，苦痛已成，现在再无改变之机。她的亲族沦为奴隶。她所铭记的世界被彻底摧毁，所留下的痕迹也将被时间磨灭，再无生息。这些悲痛与绝望都因安德莉亚遭受的一次背叛，一次来自信任者的背叛，一次她无法回忆起的背叛。但安德莉亚还记得肇事者，即便现在的一切已经无法改变了，她也会找到他，找到费恩。
Relationships: Fane/Female Godwoken (Divinity: Original Sin)
Kudos: 2





	她将走向何方

**Author's Note:**

> ▲可能有OOC
> 
> ▲双独狼，队友成神结局
> 
> ▲是结局的扩写，有部分的引用原文

  


  


复仇女神号上寂静无声，天空闪耀刺眼，永恒族归来的事实沉重的压在每一个人的头顶上——除了 **费恩，** 毕竟这一切都拜他所赐，是他“影响”了安德莉亚导致世界变得面目全非，但对永恒族来说何尝不是回归原貌。

  


安德莉亚静默的行走在她昔日的战友与盟友之间，她不知道该向他们说些什么。向他们乞求原谅还是痛申肇事者对自己的背叛到现在已经毫无意义了，结局已成，他们除了学会适应之外别无它路。

  


到复仇女神号船头的路程不是很长，但对安德莉亚来说却漫长得不可思议，她感觉自己几乎行走了永恒的时光才到达此处。终于，安德莉亚来到了费恩面前。她不知道自己在申诉完这一切之后，会得到什么样的结果。她心想，即便被吸干秘源而亡，也比在悲痛的折磨中度过余下的时间要好。

  


> 费恩正在阅读克兰利·休伯特的一本著名百科全书。在安德莉亚靠近时，她发现他并没有拿着书。这本书微微漂浮在他手上方。
> 
> 费恩抬头一督，安德莉亚看到他的眼窝闪着微光。他似乎观察着每个细节。

“你终于回来了，安德莉亚，我的朋友。一个在外地流浪许久的旅人，在此时也会想念家乡。”

  


“我早就没有家了，我的家乡在卢锡安释放死亡之雾的时候就已经被摧毁了，费恩。倒是你， **朋友可不会奴役其他朋友的族人。”**

  


> “你是这样对待自己世界中的生灵的？把他们当成奴隶？”
> 
> “给你皮毛遮体的绵羊？给你肉食果腹的牛？”
> 
> “牧羊人关心羊群，就像我关心你。”

  


“ **你不能就这样走了** ，费恩。我为之浴血拼搏可不是让我的族人沦落至如此境地。”

  


“你还在担心你的族人？无需担忧，他们不会受到如死亡之雾般灾害的威胁了，他们将会在永恒族的庇护下躲过悲痛与伤害，于平安中永存。”

“当然，秘源会被继续收割，但这种收割方式不比七神酷烈。”

“我也清楚你为何来此，你的自我放逐已经结束了。重新回到我的身边吧，安德莉亚 **。秩序会被重建，我们会共同构建一个光辉的世界，** 你与我将会共享这份荣耀 **。”**

  


但是此时安德莉亚的脑海中突然浮现出一个场景，她记得在击败了秘源之王之后，费恩对自己所说的话语。他告诉她，他相信她所做出的选择。但在这之后的记忆成了一片空白，这段空白在安德莉亚看见她所知世界的终结之后，才结束了延续。

“我要求知道在打败了布拉克斯之后，究竟发生了 **什么** ！”

  


“我的爱，变革都是残酷的，对你而言遗忘它是件好事。当时的你无法看清永恒族的归来对自然秩序的恢复，你坚决抵抗，我只好强行夺取了艾特兰，在这一过程中你不幸死去。在我使永生者重新回到了故乡之后，让你脱离回音之厅重新回到绿维珑，但我却无从知晓你复生的地点。我原本准备派人寻找你，但我没意料到你主动自己回到了我的身边。”

“死亡对你而言太残忍了，我知道你很难接受这份事实，所以我不主动向你提起这一事实，但我更害怕你为了填补空白将会作出的一切。”

  


这就是我忘记的东西？又一次的死亡？现在指使着安德莉亚回到复仇女神号上的事物已经不言而喻了，是丢失的 **记忆** 。记忆是关键，她脑海中的虚无促使着安德莉亚前往唯一有可能找回记忆的地点——复仇女神号。

“我需要好好想想，费恩。”

  


“没关系，我的爱。你虽不是永生者，但你现在也不再是凡人。你现在的力量已经超越了你之前的想象，你和我的族人一样拥有永恒的时光。你有无限的时间用来思考这一切，但我相信这不会持续很久。”

  


于是，安德莉亚转身前往船首像所在的位置。

  


如她所想，“复仇女神号”的触感还是和以前一样光滑温热。“ **随时待命，主人。** ”

  


“你为何称我为你的主人？我记得之前我已将你从达莉丝的魔咒中解放，予你自由。”

  


“在永恒族归来之后，麦乐迪被陛下强制要求修复我，修复完成后我被陛下指定为您的财产，同时陛下也在此处等待您的归来。”

  


“这应该是费恩的手笔，我明白了。——复仇女神号起航!”

  


**安德莉亚望着无尽的远方。太阳的光芒照在海面波涛上，正如往常一般。船帆在风中摆动，但她知道他们很快就会平静下来。**

**…安德莉亚颤动了一下，顿时明白了她接下来的目的地了。** 她的人生又翻开了崭新的一页——她将走向何方？

  


  



End file.
